


Underwater Gifts

by Violent_Pancakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Nyotalia, Other, also just to clarify ponko and chun-yan are living in the states, and amelia's way of texting and whatnot is vastly different from ponko's, i think that's it yeah, idk just in case people think i'm doing it bc i have bad grammar, ponko's is still proper grammar and stuff but amelia doesn't do that, though they live somewhere in washington or oregon and amelia lives somewhere in maine????????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Pancakes/pseuds/Violent_Pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Amelia,</p><p>Hopefully you get this, and I'm not wrong about your address. But I need to tell you about some things I've found while I was out painting and taking pictures of the shore near my house. For some reason, seashells and rather beautiful rocks have been washing up there in large quantities. I've enclosed a few of them for you in this letter as well(that's why it feels so bumpy on the back). Though it's not just those, I've found bracelets and necklaces including them as well. Not to mention that I've seen some flower hair pins(I think?)wash up there too.</p><p>Aside from that, I've seen fish tails as well, though they're far too big to recognize as normal fish. I think something's going on, but I'm not entirely sure what.</p><p>Either way, I was wondering if you would know. You also live on the coast. Aside from that, I hope that Madeline is okay with us dating. I can tell that she's a very sweet person, from what you've told me.</p><p>And before you ask, yes, I'm getting a new phone so you can text me. I'll send a message to you on Skype once I get it.</p><p>Love,<br/>Ponko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Gifts

Click!

"Oh, let it be a clear picture this time..." Ponko switched to the picture mode on her camera, squinting her dark brown eyes at it. In the water shown, a faint outline of a large fish tail was in the middle, and it appeared to be a very light blue color. "At least I can see it this time." Smiling faintly, she clicked her camera back to the default mode, taking a picture of the sunset from the all-too familiar rock she sat on, just on the shore. Thankfully, her camera was able to capture what she saw: something that looked like a painting, what with the yellow in the sky fading to orange, the orange fading to pink, and then red and purple and blue until it reached the horizon. What was left of the sun had a thin red halo around it, still burning orange.

"Ponko, it's almost night. Can you come inside?" A stern voice echoed from where Ponko lived.

"I'm coming, Chun-Yan. Don't worry." She called back. Ponko slung the camera's sash over one of her shoulders, grabbing her sketchbook and the various seashells and rocks that swept up on shore that day.

"How many was it this time?" Chun-Yan closed the front door once Ponko was inside.

"Last I counted, twenty-nine." She smiled, separating the seashells from the rocks. "I think I'll still send a few to Amelia, though."

Chun-Yan laughed. "I think she has plenty now, Ponko."

"Oh, nonsense. She tells me that stuff has never happened to her, maybe I want to give her a little bit of the magic as well." 

"If you're so sure." Chun-Yan shrugged. "I'm going to go take a shower, so don't run the hot water while I'm in there." After receiving a smirk from Ponko, Chun-Yan sighed. "You're going to turn on the hot water while I'm in there, aren't you."

"Possibly."

"I swear, sometimes I don't know whether it was a good or bad decision being housemates."

"I'll let you decide for that yourself." Ponko stiffened once Chun-Yan was gone, feeling her phone vibrate inside her jean pocket. Pulling it out and seeing the notification, her face brightened. "I summoned her. She texted me."

-

A: so, what'dya find this time?  
P: Just seashells and rocks. The usual.  
A: haaaa, lucky. i never find that stuff  
P: I guess I am lucky. Did you have a nice sunset too?  
A: eh. besides, i already went to bed an hour ago  
P: Oh, right. Time zones.  
A: was it good for you?  
P: I got a picture, is that good enough?  
P: Also, I found something that proves I'm not making this up.  
A: i still think it's mermaids living near you, pon  
P: That can be a possibility. I'll show you tonight.  
A: ye AH thanks babe!! ;)))))))))))))))))  
P: Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaaaaaa this one was really short i'm sorry
> 
> i'm really tired honestly and this probably wasn't the best time to post this bc then i could actually make it a decently-sized chapter
> 
> idk hopefully after this the chapters will get longer and better and i can treat this story with the respect it deserves


End file.
